A Demon's Love
by PrincessRy0k0
Summary: Naraku is finally dead, but there is a cost. Will the gang make it through this intact? Sorry I'm not big on summaries. I like to leave a little mystery :) Please read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha
1. Naraku's Death

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Inuyasha, but I don't. Oh well.

**A Demon's Love**

**Chapter One: Naraku's death**

Thunder rolled overhead as rain pored down on Naraku's nearly destroyed castle. " I shall never be defeated, so give up Inuyasha", said Naraku with an evil laugh. "Oh yeah, try this on for size" Naraku turned to see no one but two enchanted arrows headed straight for him. The first arrow pierced him in the stomach, With a yell of pain, every part of his body below the waist was blown away by the power of the arrow. The second arrow pierced his left arm and blew it away. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome with Kikyo right beside her. Both with a bow in their hands. "The rest is up to you Inuyasha", yelled Kikyo. She then turned and left, her soul collectors following right behind her. "Kikyo", Inuyasha said to himself. " You stupid bitches" yelled Naraku. With that he grabed Kagome and flung her into the at into a pile of rubble in the ruins of his castle.  
"How dare you harm Kagome", yelled Koga as he kicked Naraku in the face. "Koga, when the hell did you get here", Inuyasha demanded. "For your information dogshit, I've been watching the whole fight; it was only when Naraku harmed my Kagome that I felt the need to join the fight." "She's mine not yours" "Prove it", said Koga with a small smile on his face. "I hate to interrupt ladies", said Naraku," but I believe your friend may need your help." Inuyasha then noticed that Naraku was using the arm he had left to strangle Sango. "Dogshit, why are you still standing here and where is the perverted monk." Before Inuyasha had a chance to answer, a very pissed off Miroku, who had just woken up from previously being knocked unconscious, ran right passed them in an attempt to save Sango. "I'm right here! Let go of her Naraku" "As you wish, Monk" Naraku then threw Sango at Miroku, hitting him with just enough force to knock him unconscious once again.  
Slowly getting up, Sango used her last bit oh strength to throw her Hiraikotsu at Naraku, after which she fainted. Dodging it, Naraku laughed, "Well it seems that Sango not only couldn't protect her brother, but it seems that she can't even protect her lover as well.  
"You have no right to talk about my friends that way Naraku.", said Inuyasha preparing for an attack. "Would you prefer I talk about that young wench of yours" "How dare you talk about Kagome" yelled Koga as her charged Naraku. Naraku laughed as he hit Koga with some his poisonous gas and then knocked him to the side.  
"Now you have really screwed up Naraku, the only one allowed to kill the wolf mutt is me" "Take your best shot", yelled Naraku.  
Inuyasha raised his Tetsigua and unleashed his attack on Naraku. This being the Tetsusaiga's full power the blast not only hit Naraku hard, but it also was enough to send Inuyasha himself into a tree, knocking him unconscious.  
After the smoke cleared, all that could be seen of Naraku was his head. "How...could...I have...been beaten by...a...mere...half-breed...How...could I...the great...Naraku...be beaten by...Inu...yasha" Naraku's head then turned to ashes and blew away in the wind, with the compleated Shikon jewel laying next to where it had been.

**A/N: This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. I did it almost 10 years ago so please be gentle :)**


	2. Pain in the Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Inuyasha, but I don't. Oh well.**

**A Demon's Love**

**Chapter Two: Pain in the Aftermath**

As the sky cleared, Sango slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked in every direction possible. She could find no sign of Naraku. As she stood up, she noticed something glowing not too far from her. Sango walked over to light to find a completed sacred jewel shard on the ground. "Is it really over?" she asked herself. Hearing movement she looked to her left to see Miroku trying to stand up. She picked up the jewel and walked to him. As she walked she felt a jolt of happiness come over her. She now realized that with the help of her friends, she had finally avenged her people and her brother. 

Miroku, with the help of Sango, finally made it to his feet. He limped over to a nearby tree and leaned against it. He stared at his right hand while fighting back tears. Then his feelings of joy suddenly turned to disbelief. He was now unsure if Naraku was really defeated and if there was anything to cry about. He pointed his hand at a nearby pile of stone and removed the beads from his wrist. Nothing. He turned his hand back to his face and once again had to fight back tears. He no longer saw a vacuum of death, but a normal hand. Shippo climbed his way out of his hiding place and looked over at Miroku. Noticing the look on the monk's face, Shippo knew that their battle was over. He ran over to Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. Had he really done it? Had he finally destroyed Naraku? In an instant he suddenly remembered Kagome. Quickly getting to his feet, he ran to the spot he had seen her thrown to. "Kagome", he called her name several times, each time had no response. Looking over he saw one of her arrows on the ground. A little ways over he saw he bow, he rushed over to it. Finally finding her he picked her up. "Kagome", he said in a small voice. Fear of losing her came over him when he saw that she was bleeding from her head, arms, and her stomach. Finally thinking of something to do, Inuyasha rushed to Kaede's village with Kagome in his arms. He rushed into Kaede's home screaming her name. "I am here Inuyasha, what is it that you...", she stopped talking when she noticed the badly injured Kagome in his arms. "Inuyasha", she finally managed to say, "what has happened to Kagome" "WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU OLD HAG", he screamed while his temper continued to rise, "SHE"S BEEN HURT BY NARAKU" Now trying his best to calm himself he quietly said, "Please tell me you can help her". "I shall try", Kaede said while motioning for him to lay Kagome down. 

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. As I said in the previous chapter this is a story I wrote 10 years ago. I'm trying to revive it so I can complete the sequel. So far no changes have been made to the orginal story except a few errors I noticed. Please review I'm interested to see your opinions :)**


	3. A Moment Missed

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Fair warning...which I maybe should have gave earlier...but this story has a few curse words and it also does not favor Kikyo. Sorry Kikyo fans!**

**Chapter 3: A Moment Missed**

After Inuyasha laid Kagome down, Kaede shoved him out. While he waited Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all arrived on Kelala, with Koga running right behind them.

"Hey dogshit", Koga said, " Where is she" "Where who", Inuyasha replied. "Who..Who...Oh, I don't know...ummm let's see...Oh yeah, duh, Kagome, you stupid baka." If this had been any other time Inuyasha would have said something smart right back but he was too worried about Kagome and he could see the same worried look in Koga's eyes. Inuyasha was just beginning to answer Koga's question when Kaede came out.

Both Inuyasha and Koga's head shot in her direction, "Kaede", Sango said "Is she ok" Kaede turned to Inuyasha and began speaking, "Inuyasha, Please do not become too upset when I tell you this" Inuyasha nodded and when nobody said anything, Kaede began telling them of Kagome's condition.

"What are you trying to say", Inuyasha said with a slight tremble to his voice. "I'm saying that...", Kaede paused and began looking at the ground.

"SPIT IT OUT DAMN IT", Inuyasha and Koga said in unison. Unable to look at their pained faces, Kaede continued to look at the ground and finally spoke, "I'm sorry, but she may not live through the night, her injuries are too great"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all gasped. Koga's mouth dropped and he too began to look at the ground. Inuyasha was a totally different story. "YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD HELP HER" he began screaming, "I said that I would try" while mumbling curse words under his breath, Inuyasha stomped into the hut and sat by Kagome.

He sat there and stared at her for a while trying to think of a solution. Then finally it came to him. "That's it" he said. He gentally kissed Kagome's forehead and walked out of the hut. He walked over to Kaede who was talking to Miroku. With a very determined look on his face he looked at Kaede and in a very low voice he simply said "if you can't do it, I'll get someone who can." With that he began running into the forest.

Inuyasha ran through the forest as fast as he could until he finally caught sight of one of Kikyo's soul collectors. It didn't take long for him to find Kikyo. "Kikyo, we need to talk" he said. She turned to look at him and gained a slightly evil smirk on her face. "Oh Inuyasha why do you sound so sad, you've defeated Naraku, what does it take to make you happy" "Cut the crap Kikyo, this is important" "Awww why are you so cold to me now. First you're sad and now you're mad, why can't you just be nice I thought you loved me" she said keeping the smirk on her face.

The minute she had said that something in Inuyasha snapped. "I USED TO BUT BACK THEN YOU WEREN'T SUCH A FUNKING ANNOYING BITCH", the smirk on Kikyo's face turned to pure surprise as Inuyasha continued to yell at her. "I NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP SO ANSWER ME WILL YOU HELP ME" with her mouth slightly open now she gave a slight nod. "THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME" after screaming like that Inuyasha took in a very deep and much needed breath. He then told Kikyo all that had happened since she had left the battle.

When he was through, she raised an eyebrow and very coldly said " so" "What do you mean so" Inuyasha said, "she's badly hurt, can't you do something" " What and help that whore, forget it" "Don't ever call Kagome a whore", Inuyasha said with his temper rising once again. " Can you help her" "I can, but I won't" she said as she turned to leave. "Wait Kikyo, please" Inuyasha said the angry sound of his voice was changing to a sound of being desperate for help. Kikyo stopped walking for a moment then began walking again. Inuyasha sighed and began back to the village. He decided to walk so he would have some time to think. He finally reached the village only to meet a fist in his face.

When He finally gained his senses back he look up to see a very pissed Koga. "Are you crying" Inuyasha said with confusion " yeah...so..what" Koga said between sobs. "I have a right to. I was there, not off fornicating with a walking bag of dirt. Inuyasha got to his feet and said "come again" "Koga you promised" Sango said. Now Inuyasha was really confused. Sango and Miroku were crying and Shippo was just plain bawling. "Will someone please tell me what's going on" Inuyasha said "She called your stupid name out before..." Koga gave a little whimper. Now Inuyasha was beginning to realize what was going on. "You're... You're lying" "Do you think I would lie about something like this" Koga said.

Inuyasha ran into the hut. He bent down and picked up Kagome's hand. Sure enough it was as cold as ice. "No", he said tears flowing down his cheeks. He started to cradle her in his arms. He sat there and he cried.


	4. Confusion and Misunderstandings

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you are please review! :) As stated in every chapter I do not own any part of Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4: Confusion and Misunderstandings**

Inuyasha's tears seemed to go on forever. But he didn't care. There had to be a way to bring her back. "Kagome, please forgive me for not being here", he whispered. "Wait that's it", he said, he gentaly Kagome's body back down. "I'll fix things", he said while standing up. Inuyasha walked out of the hut with an extremely determined look on his face. "Where are you going, Inuyasha" Miroku was blocking Inuyasha's path. Inuyasha said nothing but shoved Miroku out of his way. Little did he know pair of evil looking eyes were watching him. Koga let out a soft growl and stood up and began walking. "Where are you going" asked Shippo. "To follow Inuyasha" as silent as possible Koga followed Inuyasha. "Kikyo, you're coming with me" Inuyasha demanded. "Kiss my ass, Inuyasha" "I'll do more than kiss your ass Kikyo, I'll." "I knew it", screamed Koga. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo turned to an extremely pissed off Koga. "Calm down wolf, it's not what you think" "Oh really Inuyasha, well then explain it to me because it looks to me like you have no respect for Kagome even in the event of her death"

Koga was clenching his fists ready to hit Inuyasha in the jaw. "I'm not cheating, I'm just simply forcing Kikyo to bring Kagome back to life" "Like hell you are", Kikyo said, "Shut up" said Koga and Inuyasha together. "Can she do it" Koga said calming down but still on guard. "Of course I can but that doesn't" "Good its settled then" "I didn't agree'' Inuyasha interrupted her by knocking her unconscious. "Now", he said picking her up, "Let's get Kagome back" "For once I agree with you", Koga said with a smirk. Then the two raced back to the village. Inuyasha set Kikyo down. Then Koga dumped a bucket of water on her. "Jackass" she said as she got up. Koga smirked at her comment. "Get in there" Inuyasha said shoving Kikyo into the hut. "You know what to do:" "What if I refuse" "Trust me that would not be a wise decision on your part"

Inuyasha walked out and sat beside Koga. "Now we wait" The wait wasn't long. Suddenly the sky became dark. Clouds with a deep red coloring to them began to circle. Thunder began cracking everywhere. Lightning was hitting all around them. The wind began to pick up. Everyone was either scared or confused then a giant crack of lightning hit the hut Kagome and Kikyo were in. Then as quickly as it came the storm was gone. Everyone stared in amazement as Kagome walked out of the hut. "Yes, it worked" Everyone couldn't contain their joy. Even Inuyasha couldn't contain his happiness. He began running to Kagome, arms outstretched to hug her. "SIT" Inuyasha hit the ground with a thud and confusion. When he got up he saw Kagome grab her bows and arrows and steal a horse from a nearby villeger. "Kagome what are you doing" he yelled "be quiet traitor" then doing a move she saw in a western movie, she rode off into the forest. "Traitor", Inuyasha said in confusion.


	5. Kagome's Anger

**Chapter 5: **Kagome's Anger****

"Inuyasha, are you ok", Miroku said as he helped a confused Inuyasha off the ground. "What does she mean traitor, I fucking bring her back from the dead and all she has to say is traitor" Inuyasha strutted of in a blinding rage. "I'm going to find her", said Koga. "I'm coming too" said Sango. With that they both left, Koga on foot and Sango on Kilala. Miroku headed in the direction Inuyasha went in. He found Inuyasha beating his fists into a bunch of rocks. "Having fun" he said. "You know how it is", Inuyasha answered while still hitting rocks, "I'd thought I'd redecorate, a couple broken rocks here, a couple of rocks there, what you think?" "I think you need to find her and talk to her" Inuyasha sighed knowing Miroku was right and turned and started looking for Kagome.

Meanwhile, Koga and Sango caught up to Kagome's horse only to find that she wasn't on it. Koga looked around only to turn to see one of her arrows. Luckily he saw it just in time to dodge it. "Kagome, what in the hell are you doing" he screamed. "What do you want" she replied, "To talk" she heard Inuyasha say, "Where in the hell did you come from" Koga said looking at Inuyasha "Bite me, I was looking for her" Inuyasha said to Koga yet still looking at Kagome

"Go away Inuyasha" "No, not until we talk" "I think I'm going to let you two chat" Koga said, "let's go Sango" he said while running in the opposite direction of Kagome. "Good luck" Sango told Inuyasha as she left.

"We have nothing to talk about" she said while shooting an arrow at Inuyasha "The hell we don't he said while dodging it "Ok let's talk about how you would rather spend your time with Kikyo while I'm on my deathbed" Kagome said still shooting arrows at Inuyasha "What are you talking about" he said, this time barley missing an arrow "You were with Kikyo right" "Well yeah, but" "But nothing you were there do who knows what with her while I was dying" she said. Kagome this time shot three arrows at one at once while showing a look of complete hatred in her eyes. "I wasn't doing anything with her" This time he couldn't dodge all the arrows one hit him in his left arm "Then what were you doing, making out" "NO" he yelled as he knocked the bow out of her hands and grabbed her arms "I was trying to get her to bring you back" "OH YEAH" she yelled in his face "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR ME" "Because…." "BECAUSE WHAT INUYASHA" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" he yelled. "You what" she said.

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please review! **


End file.
